summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Dyth
"It will be alright! You just have to leave everything with us." — Dyth Dyth (ダイス, Daisu) is a character from Summon Night 5 and one of the four possible partners the player can choose. Dyth is chosen when the player chooses to give a cool scarf to the protagonist's savior. Personality He is a reliable little brother and is always willing to help the protagonist. Being a great support, he refers to the main character as “Ni-san/Ne-san”. Background Dyth was originally a shapeless entity of pure light existing in the Netherworld with the sole purpose of purifying Nether Beasts to send them back to the reincarnation circle. However, one certain day, a portal to Lyndbaum was suddenly opened and many Nether Beasts escaped, a human child (the protagonist) also fell into a portal by accident but the entity saved the kid and received a cool scarf as a present. touched by this act, the entity made a resonance with the child and gained a physical body based on the shape of the kid's favorite hero from a illustrated book: Loreilal’s Great Giant – Steel Hero Dy-Tho-Ter (機界の大巨人鋼鉄勇者ダイスッロター, Kikai no Dai Kyojin – Koutetsu Yuusha ''Daisurrotā''), by noticing that, the young human named him Dyth. They were later attacked by Nether Beasts once again and a strong urge to protect his new friend made them resonate even more. In this moment, Dyth released a light he used to purify Nether creatures as a light entity. This made the beasts disappear as they were sent back into the regular circle of nature and a resonance stone between the two was created, making them Cross partners. They later managed to find a portal back to Lyndbaum and the kid invited Dyth to live there together as siblings. When they came back, they were found by the Summoner Erst and he said that 5 days have already passed in Lyndbaum since the kid had gone missing. Upon seeing their resonance stone, recommended them to go to Savorle City to become Registred Summoners like him. They have always being together since then, from school days and even working as an Eucross agent. They worked part-time in a Café and borrowed a room from the owner, where the two live together. Development Dyth spent his days happily together with his partner working in many missions, but the Nether Beasts menace appear before them once again in Savorle City, bringing a unsettling feeling on him. During a festival, he mets with Ghift, his partner's childhood friend that he heard so many stories about. However, he revelead it was him the responsible for the incident that brought the Nether Beasts into Lyndbaum during their childhood. Consequently, he was also the one who brought Dyth and the protagonist together. After a confrontation against the now possessed Erst, Dyth learns that someone who touchs a Nether Beasts will eventually get possessed and will fall into madness. From this point on, he started to have nightmares about the creatures, what made he remember that he was touched by them when he covered the main character as a child. He became scared and confused by thinking he would also become a monster and would try to kill his partner. For this reason, he was easily manipulated by Ghift, who revealed to him that he was not from Loreilal and that only him knew about his original world and how to sent him back. He accepted Ghift's help, only to be deceived by him and become infected by a Nether Beasts, however, the strong resonance born from faith between Dyth and the protagonist made the pure light be released again, erasing the creature. After this event, Dyth was still a bit hesitant to fight along side his partner, since he now knew absolutely nothing about his origin. It was when Calis and Meteora showed up to cheer him up. Meteora said if he still has doubts about himself, all he has to do is believe on the path he already carved and there he would find his true self. By doing so, Dyth returned to the party for good and never felt hesitations again. They fought against Ghift and Erst until the two fused together and created a artificial moon made of Nether Beasts. They traveled to the moon by borrowing the powers of the legendary Thousand Eyes Dragon and by getting there, they fought their final battle against Ghift and the Nether beasts. Ending Since Dyth doesn't know how to return to his original form or world, he decides to stay in Lyndbaum and he traveled together with his partners to an organization lead by the Lail clan, where they will have Dyth's light ability analized to combat any future manace by the Nether creatures. Abilities He has both excellent power and defense, as such can be a expended “Attacker”. Changing to different classes he also can become a decent Mage unit. For his Resonance Attack with the protagonist, he transforms his body armor into a gigantic gauntlet, which the protagonist uses it to throw a devastating Plasma Punch that can hit a wide area. Trivia *Dyth is a rare mechanical soldier to not have the usual dash (-) between his name. *His name is also one of the very few names that does not end with “LD”. *A clue to his true identity is the fact that he is the only mechanical soldier to have a regular voice instead of a mecha-like voice *His first design was a Gundam-like robot with a white armor and spikes coming out of his mouth. This was rejected because it was too scary looking. Gallery SN5-37.png|Dyth full body art SN5-Dyth1.jpg|Dyth Chibi version 1 SN5-Dyth3.png|Dyth Chibi version 2 SN5-48.png|Dyth's Resonance Attack SN5-Dyth2.jpg|Dyth concept art 1 SN5-Dyth4.jpg|Dyth concept art 2 SN5-Dyth6.jpg|Dyth's body in weapon form SN5-Dyth7.jpg|Dyth ending SN5-Dyth5.jpg|Dyth prototype SN5-74.jpg|Proto Dyth together with other prototypes Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character Category:Summon